Imaginary Number
by Shellyyum
Summary: When 26 year old Tomiko Takashi accidently stumbles into the 24 Century..she doesn't know to make of it..but of course she's holding something dear to her..or maybe not? That needs knowing and finding out.
1. World Apart

Disclaimer: Star Trek and its respectable characters do not belong to me but my characters do..neither does..Robespierre and the French Revolution (DAMN IT!) or Asian Kung Fu Generation (If she had her way..then..u should hear their wonderful music! AHAHA . )

Chapter 1: World Apart

Tomiko Takashi breathed very slowly unsure blinking at the emptyness of space within her spacesuit. She closed her eyes focusing on any image but the blackness came to her, it got her but she did not scream. Her voice was muffled and choked in her throat. Nothing came out. She didn't understand but looking at the stars almost calmed her, almost..but it did nothing for her rapid heart rate and confusion. What had happened? She couldn't explain it. Her mind was disoriented and needed time to be sorted but she didn't want to have time, she had to know right now. Was she really in space or was this her mind playing tricks on her? No..it...Her eyes widen as she couched really low to the roof of the spaceship. She now was shaking quite tremdously and refused to look down at herself to know what she was standing on for support. It didn't matter. She just desperately longed for some kind of comfort to come to her but it was furtile. She managed a smile feeling the roof with her hands finally locating an opening and going through it.

The hatch shut as she slid down on the icy bars aligning down the tunnel. She struggled for a moment to throw off the spacesuit gaining air afterwards. She felt extremely cold and wondered if the heat was entirely in the suit. But whatever she didn't care. She didn't care-

She was immediately cut off hearing the sounds of people's footsteps and voices approaching her area so she quickly found a nice hiding place behind some cargo materials which she never debated what they could be ducking just in the nick of time.

She covered her ears or at least had the urge to but it never came to be because what they spoke of, very ambiously was very interesting.

"I can't believe how stupid you are T'Se! You actually allowed them to take the damnable suitcase! WHY! Don't u realize what was in that suitcase? Weren't you briefed on that at all? If not..i shall remind you that whatever is in the suitcase is very important to us and it could actually mean our lives...do you want that? Do you? So why! WHY BE STUPID!" A man screamed in dressed rather funny like with the light bouncing off the silver material.Who was he? What suitcase did he mean? The man was reprimanding another man that wore the same clothing. Now it was getting strange, beyond that..way beyond it. Her head pounded in agony. She ignored it. She didn't breathe very loudly using her nose only to take in the air she needed. Her heart hammered in her chest and she pressed her arms against her chest to warm up her body.

Already her blood ran cold up through her veins as she suppressed whatever her heat her body made naturally. _When would they leave? Just leave. Just leave.._ She fought any urge to cry because it just got worser and worser. She probably wasn't even near home or everyone could of died. But despite this, she kept her personal turmoil down and rose up only after the two men left the area. She began wandering around mindlessly being careless kicking the cargo with her foot until the box flipped over and a mess was spilled out revealing a medium size black single handed suitcase. Her eyes were glues to it. This must of been the suitcase being discussed by that man but why was it deemed important anyhow? Curiosity gripped her and she kneeled down playing with the locks making them just jam more denying her access to the goods inside. Then she noticed a key slot on the back of the suitcase and her eyes frantically searched for it. She tore through the box spraying more fuzzy white stuffs onto the ground but she used her hands for her eyes to see for the key. Then she found it- a white credit card that was blank. How could it be hidden in such a obvious place? Was that the case? Was the suitcase hidden under their very noses? It just occured sometimes. She shrugged slipping the key into the slot mistified at the items in the suitcase.

Wisps of very freezing air escaped the suitcase uncovering a little girl in a fetus like position. She slammed it closed frighten of what it meant. A little girl? Why? Why was this important? Was she somehow transported to some sort of child slavery ring or something? She suddenly felt very sad that the face of the little girl could not be seen. It kept her wondering if the little girl was indeed pretty. She appeared to by the shape and size of her body but life had those surprises always coming unexpected. She again heard the shuffling of feet and reacted very quickly grabbing the suitcase and pocketing the key in her jean pocket and slipping into the total darkness. She placed the suitcase to her heart and never allowed it to be out of her grasp just once.

"Ahh..." She bumped up against the wall of the spaceship as the ship rumbled heavily as if it had been struck by something with great force. The rumbling refused to cease and it got stronger and she hit harder crying out stronger as well. No one heard her, the men were also screaming their own lungs out but she heard a firm unbending voice from the front of the ship.

"This is Jean-Luc Picard of the starship USS Enterprise..."

It confused her more and she took the punishment each and every time making sure that the suitcase was already and that the little girl inside wasn't hurt as she was now black and blue from all the brusies. She got up steadily reusing her muscles again to stand up and defend herself if things got more dangerous. She felt the need to throw up now that her stomach was disturbed by all the bumping and grinding. But her well being didn't matter as the little girl did. She wanted to take another look, another look to see that little girl in that quiet form resting so peacefully but she hesitated greatly overriding it.

"It looks like we both got each other...can't be so bad, don't you think? Maybe you can tell me alot...from being here...maybe you can.." Her voice trailed off and she stayed in that back area of the ship for the longest time awaiting some kind of rescue. Somewhere out there, someone would come for her. Her hope rested on it softly almost taking off but always falling. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sob helplessly holding onto nothing. Nothing but the little suitcase. She sniffed her nose wipping with the back of her hand and collapsing to her knees leaning on her own self. Then more set of footsteps were heard and she panicked realizing it must be the men wanting the suitcase. They might of found out about her being here and wanted to kill her. She searched her person and pulled out a kodachi and bolted up holding the suitcase by one hand and the other holding the weapon. She got into a fighting stance rising up her body temperature as the cold exited out of her.

"You won't...You won't...I can't allow this...I can't. I must..." The tears stung her cheeks and run down her cheekbone as she leaped out in a fury holding her kodachi in a threatening way but her fury and rage and the drive to survive ended as soon as she saw a few unrecognizable people eyeballing her and the weapon she held deeply interested. There were two men, one tall and had a clean shaven face and dark brown hair, another man with a powder white face and yellow eyes and one woman with short blonde/brownish hair all dressed in uniforms that had either had a different color for the front part but the rest was always black. They were aiming some sort of device at her but she questioned to mean that they would kill her if she moved. Still no matter where they came from, she had a responsibility to see this little girl off to safety.

"We won't hurt you. Just tell us who you are.." The brown-headed man asked inciting some sort of response from her but she gave no only giving him the deer caught in the headlights look.

"Now please come with us.." The woman urged stretching a hand out. Tomiko smiled a bit. She realized they were no enemy but could they possibly be her allies?

Maybe in this mix up world..

"I don't know..I really don't know..but I.." She finally spoke at last stirring up a lot in the empty pot of her mind.

The brown-headed man smirked but that smirk was very professional and it marked that. She could now hand the suitcase to them without fear or apphrension.

"Don't know about what?"

"I don't know anymore..I don't know..why..I am here..I don't understand..will you help me? I can't understand this world. I can't understand. Maybe you'll help me..the way you gesture. If so I am very grateful..very..but first..please..take this...for me..if I don't make it. I don't understand entirely about the contents of this suitcase but maybe if you analyze you can find out more about.." She handled the suitcase and the blonde lady took it but not without a warning from Tomiko about being careful. Then her body gave out and she began to fall. Fall into the darkness. Darkness which spawned her to be here. A darkness where butterfly wings could never fly out of.


	2. Wonderland

Disclaimer: Star Trek and its respectable characters do not belong to me but my characters do..neither does..Robespierre and the French Revolution (DAMN IT!) or Asian Kung Fu Generation (If she had her way..then..u should hear their wonderful music! AHAHA . )

Chapter 2: Wonderland

Tomiko woke up in a flutter staring at the bring lights on the ceiling. They made her eyes watered and for a second she was almost relaxed by this pain. She had forgotten once again the circumstances that brought her here. All this time, she had relied on herself not to feel herself get tugged under but this period of relief abruptly ended as she tried to sit up and was pushed back down. Too bad her relexes were tied up because if they weren't...

"Now..how do you feel?" A voice directed itself to her but she didn't give any attention to it wondering if she had indeed died and was in heaven. Was that voice god? She failed to say anything. The person beside her scanned her with some strange device (not like the one she had seen onboard the spaceship) but much more bulkier and had more blinking lights on the top as the other one had no light. Panic and fear sunk deep in and she sprung up dangling her feet above the ground obsevering the red haired woman in a blue coat holding that big device. The woman tried to force her down but she fought. She could tell right off the bat that the woman was a doctor (no matter what century she was in) but she cared less because she knew that she had perfect health.

The woman began talking to many of her assistances before addressing Tomiko.

"Well it looks like you are in good health. I've completed a bioscan on you. Perfect health. You can leave now but be careful not to..."

"Arigato."

"What?"

"I said thank you in my language.."

The woman raised her eyebrows nodding her head and then disappeared. What a really creepy way to think she was a bit crazy. Had she really gone so far? No, she reassured herself. She was sane and would remain that way. Well since she was free to go, she would go but as her feet touched the floor lightly the woman rushed back to her. A questionable expression hung on Tomiko's face.

"What is wrong now?" She asked bluntly. Pondering what the woman wanted next. Maybe she forgot the other prodecure? Whatever it may be..needles..She shuddered.

"Captain Picard wants to see you on the bridge immediately-"  
"Why! What have I done?" Tomiko adjusted her clothes painstakingly, finishing quickly. She recognized the name from the spaceship. It rung alot of bells in her mind but why would the captain ever deal with her? An asian? A asian that didn't belong here? The woman calmed her anxieties and fears patting her shoulder and explained it had to do with what she brought with her when she came. The suitcase. Period.

"Okay I'll go then but I can't really answer too much questions about my arrival or that suitcase." She declared boldly.

"You should tell the captain that."

"I will don't you worry."

The woman realizing Tomiko really had no idea how to get to the bridge asked the captain to bring someone to escort her. She searched for the source for the captain upon hearing her voice but got it through her dense head that the woman was using some type of walkie-talkie technology with the little pin on her shirt. Something at least she felt comfortable with. The doors slid open and out walked the white powdered man and a new another man with some sort of visor thing on his eyes (or where his eyes should be). They approached her talking to the woman and the white powdered man who was finally revealed as 'Data' spoke to Tomiko and she replied by screaming her head off calling him a freak. He reacted to nothing. Her screams were loud enough to disrupt all the events within the sickbay and they did with everyone staring at her like she was the freak herself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN! DOCTOR..i think you should..talk of this man..he looks very sick.." Her face paled. Everyone except Data was taken aback to her horror.

"No..calm down. He is okay..he looks like-" The woman assured caressing Tomiko's cheek. She flinched.

"Doctor no, that is not natural..I DON'T CARE! IT IS NOT NATURAL! YOU ARE A FREAK! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She flapped her hand slapping his or just slapping the air between them.

"Did you just call Data a freak?" The guy with the visor questioned.

"THAT IS WHAT I SAID. ARE YOU DEAF! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!-"

"I may not mean to scare you with my appearance but I can assure you that I am all right because I am an android." Data said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that all?" She said faintly being held up by the woman.

"No I think that-"

"It is okay Data.You don't have to explain too much about yourself..but I think if we introduce ourselves then she will be at ease-"

"Sure in hell I will be." She squeaked as one by one they all told her their names. She got it down like this-the guy with the visor was Geordi, Android Data(She already knew that) and the Doctor was Dr. Crusher. By telling one's name, it gives some time for maybe abit of trust to develope and they no longer seemed like strangers and she chilled taking a deep breath. All of sickbay returned to their work as everything seemed settled. Dr.Crusher let her go and she went in the middle of both Geordi and Data and they walked out calmly.

While this walking occurred(it felt so long in silence) She felt a bit guilty at her actions. She remembered being called and shouted by people because she was of a different race and she knew how it felt. It hurt, it hurt so bad. Now she was repeating their mistakes. She learned nothing from it. She was going to make it right.

"Data-dono, gomen for calling you a freak back there. I didn't mean it..I was being my normal stupid self. I guess I should learn better to think before I speak. I am sorry." She hung her head waiting for any sound.

"I appreciate your apology and I accept it but I am an android and I can't be hurt by this but I accept it."

No feelings, huh? Lucky bastard.She was cheerful the rest of the way starting conversations with both men on different subjects, on things she didn't understand which answers amazed her. She came to many conclusions but each conclusion had to be ceased for the moment as they entered the bridge. The bridge was massive and there were alot of people running it and they even had uphill section but in the middle were three seats and three people sitting in it. Data and Geordi pushed her to go to that section. She was suddenly very brave. Very brave and maybe somewhat stupid. Captain Picard was the bald guy and his number one was the brown headed man whose name was Will Riker and the beautiful black haired lady was Deanna Troi as Tomiko was told. Wow, just a lot more names to remember. Great...

"You wanted to see me captain?" She gulped.

"Yes I did. We shall proceeded somewhere more private to talk. Come." He took off and everyone followed including her. What choice did she have?


	3. Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters and i if i did..i would be master of the universe..and I am not.. . or Robespierre(French Revolution)/Asian Kung Fu Generation . i just own my characters..

don't ask.. .

Chapter 3: Freedom

Her eyes widen a bit and her body stiffed at the entrance upon seeing a chair all the way around. The person sitting in it was her brother Tomoyuki and he had that most stupid grin upon his face while toying with the pencil between his fingers. She didn't quite find any words to explain his appearance but it gave way to more assumptions on her part. Did Robespierre happen to be here also?

Whatever mean things she was going to say vanished amidst her joy and she jumped on him surprising everyone including him with her actions but she didn't stay on him long.

"HEY! ENOUGH! HEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER! CAPTAIN PICARD THIS IS NOT MY S-SISTER! ALIENS-" In the background Picard grinned.

She whacked him really hard and got off lightly pissed.

"Baka-san! I am your sister..you...why haven't you...! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR LEAVING ME! I SWEAR! I thought I was going to die...and look at you..bigshot..I should..kill you myself...but I can't kill you without asking if ..." Her voice trailed off as everyone took their seats listening.

He titled his head sideways gazing at her face then went back. "Now this is my sister!" He declared to everyone in the room and there was a small chuckle but it ended when he continued on. "I am sorry. Like you I ended up here. I can't explain it either. I either thought you were dead but I guess I was being stupid-"

"Sure in the hell you were."

"Yes I was but I bet now since we are reunited, you want to know where Maxime is right? He is here..but not in this room. He is on the ship-"  
"WHERE!" She stammered a bit but he hushed it up by a face she couldn't counter against in all of her years knowing him. His face still showed that gentleness and warmth but it was overshadowed by grief and sadness and alot of pain. His face also revealed harsh lines around his mouth. They were probably rough. How long had he been here? What did he see here that made him..or..did she never notice Tomoyuki's change? She admitted never looking at him as she was now because during those things, she took him for granted. Him being there was always no prize. She asked no more of Robespierre and instead to ease her brother, accepted Geordi's seat. She sat quietly with her hands in her lap. The atmosphere of the room got very dense and tension ached through her body stressing her out.

Picard remained standing (the only one) casually sliding almost off the floor to her. He motioned with a brisk hand for something and Will got up leaving the table. Her stomach dropped. All eyes planted on her waiting for her side of the story. She swallowed her uneasiness and used the littlest part of her voice to speak but it grew when she re lived the moment, the exact moment of her acquiring the suitcase.

"Now please explain what you saw in the suitcase."

Picard sounded like her father in a much heavier huskier voice and her mind drifted away but it stayed rooted here. No one interrupted her. If they had did then she would of started crying. She didn't want to start crying infront of people she was beginning to know. They would think she wasn't stable or something. But they were being so kind to her. Her mind then tried to picture the little girl but it wasn't until Will returned slamming the suitcase down, did her memory resurface. The beautiful little girl... "I saw a little girl.I heard people talking about it..I couldn't see them because of the light..but I heard that the little girl was of a great importance to them."

"How so?"

"I told you how i came to be. I was just there."

"No one can be just there." Will stated calmly and her frozen blood began to boil over.

"Well i was and I am sorry if i 'just happened' to be there. I can't explain it either. I want to know of it myself so please don't do that. Don't think that i am a bad person because.."

"Tomiko-chan.." Tomoyuki extended his arm across the table to her but she made no movements to seize it. She was beginning to get defensive on her own character and it probably caused alot of suspicion. Luckily she no longer had to answer any more questions because Picard accepted her answers as proof. "Calm yourself Riker. She is to be given a chance to be trusted as everyone else here. She says that she overheard two people talking. Miss Tomiko can you describe them?"

"No sir..not so precise."

He gave a shot nod and returned to the thinking.

"Sir, maybe if she gives the computer the information she has seen then maybe she could identify the two men." Data said in his usual lack of emotion but she sensed a seriousness about it.

"That may be so. Can you do that?"

She answered with a yes very shakily. "Then after this meeting, make it so Mr. Data and maybe we can help her get to the bottom of this but for now..we must..see about this suitcase..see if you can-" She bolted up taking out the key and holding it up for all to see. "Sir, this is the key. This is how i opened it the first time and maybe this time you can open this the same. Sir, do you want me to open it now and let you see?"

They all exchanged glances and finally the decision came to Picard. He agreed to it. The suitcase was pushed to her almost running over Tomoyuki's exposed fingers but he had pulled back. She once again grasped the suitcase with both hands and located the slot. She breathlessly placed the key in. Silence gripped them all producing air that could kill them but by a small click which she never heard before, the suitcase suddenly swung violently open and a older woman's voice that was much mechanical started talking. "Initiating the start up sequence for code 2124565-86396." The wisps of cold air slowly rose and it got hot inside the room. Was the little girl finally be awoken? How come this was happening now! Was this time anything special?

"Code over, initiating wake up sequence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The moist, humid air covered up everything like a fog making it impossible to see for a few moments. Tomiko fought to be able to breathe and wondered if she would indeed see that little girl's face. Why would she be thinking something like that anyway? The fog circulated around the room until the filter system kicked in and it went to other parts of the starship.

"What the hell..?" She squealed up in a higher pitch.

"Amazing.." Geordi muttered scanning the naked little girl sitting inside the suitcase with blank eyes and blank expression. "She seems to be..alive almost.."

"Alive?" She imputed again.

"Yes I alive. Even if she doesn't seem to be. I sense great emotion from her." Deanna pointed out taking the great leap to touch the little girl. They were at a loss. Data took out his tricoder and got a reading from her as everyone goggled her closely. Even Picard was deeply interested. The scanning was complete and Data got his analysis but he hesitated staring at her to his tricoder.

Him not saying anything prompted Picard to make Data to say the conclusions out loud.

"She is human sir."

Human? Was she free at last from that prison? Freedom had been granted. Her freedom.


	4. Keikoku

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters and i if i did..i would be master of the universe..and I am not.. . or Robespierre(French Revolution)/Asian Kung Fu Generation . i just own my characters..

don't ask.. .

Chapter 4: Keikoku(Warning)

A silence, a faceless one engulfed everyone. This silence was not set to harm but it could turn deadly if anger by the slightest change of mood. Blank. Blank. How could a human ever do such a thing like that? How could they ever be like one? She had wanted to make that face when times provided her the challenge but alot of things affected her but now she saw the grim horror of that face. That face she wanted. The little girl was beautiful. Beautiful was a word not describing any of the girl's feature. The flawless, perfect skin tone, the light red hair that curled above her shoulders and those blank eyes that were colored bright baby blue. This might in appearance be a human but in no possible way god could create a human _so perfect._ Yes god could but he preferred imperfect beings like them.

"Are you sure she is indeed human, Mr. Data?" Will raised his eyebrows shifting his head then eyes to get a better view at her. Data was still messing with his tricoder and repeated his findings from just a few minutes ago. "She is again human sir."

"That can't be possible-"

"It is sir. I have checked everything twice. She reads as a humanoid being. She has everything humans have..nothing more, nothing less." He placed the tricoder on his lap and focused real hard. Geordi concurred with Data's findings. Will shook his head unsure maybe not convinced she could be human at all. It was just the human nature to have some sort of suspicion to those beings that prove to be superior to themselves. Not accepting the differences in people that always led to the cruelest pain. If one chance could be seen to have none of that then..

"Nothing is ever impossible." Tomiko said breathing hard blurring everyone out in the background. "If you can do it..then...like this for instance..we always dreamed to be in space..believing it was impossible to stay in it..but you have done the impossible haven't you? It was impossible for a time but you made it possible. Very possible."

"Then what shall we do with her? You may ask so, we can't very well abandoned this child. She must get clothed..and all that..and perhaps studied more. I am I admit a bit interested in this little girl..but we have other pressing matters to deal with. It is best that she be taken care of and her full mysteries examined after this these matters get cleared up but I still want you, Mr. Data to help Miss Tomiko to get the ids on those two men but for the rest of you, it is better that we head back to the bridge-"

"What about the girl?"

"She will be escorted by Miss Tomiko since she discovered the little girl along with Mr. Data to sickbay for a bioscan and other tests then you know what to do Mr. Data. Brief me on any farther developments later." Picard discussed them and Tomiko stayed glued to her chair calling out Tomoyuki and speaking to him briefly in japanese to say hello and I love you to Robespierre. He responded that he would do that. Now, she was more preoccupied by that little girl as Tomoyuki headed out with the Picard's bridge crew.

That little girl almost beckoned her. She said nothing but she seemed to desperately want to speak spoken words to be heard. The beauty of space reflected outside beaming brightly on the little girl's face. It must of felt sad..wait could the little girl feel anything? Data tapped her shoulder and her heart jumped up in her chest and her eyes rested on the android.

"We should be going." He declared staring at her with his golden eyes.

"Yeah but I think she should have a name, don't you?" She boxed her hands around her head tipping it sideways continually.

"Give her a name now?"

"Hai. It is yes for you non Japanese folks like you. I don't want to walk around with a no name girl It wouldn't be great manners and it would bother me. She deserved one and I think right now we can pick one for her."

"Should the captain do that?"

"No you heard him right? He is busy with other matters that are more important. I think that we should stick our heads together and come up with a good name for her." She smiled and he scratched his head repeating her phrase until she explained it meant to be that they both should be thinking for a name together that would fit the little girl perfectly. She also added that a name, one single name could determine alot of things of that individual. He again didn't think so pointing out that it would really but she gave a look that told him to shut up so he did interpreting it.

She resumed her quest.

"Can't we think of it while we go to sickbay?"

"I guess. I didn't think that thinking of a perfect name would take so long. Maybe we'll come up with something. But first..she needs some sort of coat to cover her up. Any ideas? If not so then we could run to sickbay really fast but I swear if you leave me behind..I'll beat you up..not really..but there is that threat standing."  
"Should I be afraid?"

"Not in the least but can't you pretend? It sort of makes me feel better.You must understand that right-never mind. Let us just think of a way-"

He blinked then quickly ran out of the room leaving her alone with the little girl. She took this time to collect the little girl in her arms very gently trying to make the girl stand up but when she refused, Tomiko put the little girl into her arms. She suddenly felt like a mother cuddling a baby. A new life into this world. That was the sense that was coming from her. She stroked the edge of the little girl's hair pushing it back then forward giving her something to do while she waited for the android.

"Aren't you pretty? I knew that you were and I can't understand why I didn't think you would be. Now be a good girl..okay?"

"Yes."

Tomiko almost did a front flip. "Nani! Did you say something!" She screeched pulling the little girl's head back so she could glance at the child's face. The door slid open and Data returned with a heavy coat but right away he saw her in this position and plastered a expression of puzzlement on his face. He let her go on.

"Say something again..did you really say what I..?"

"Did I say something? I did not." Her eyes traveled to him and she released the girl's head. She wondered what Data was thinking about when he saw her like this. She cleared her throat trying to wipe away that awkwardness.

"Who were you speaking to?"

"I though-never mind ..Lets just go.I want to go.."

"What is the hurry?"

She didn't answer briskly standing up snatching the coat away from his fingers and wrapped it around the little girl's shoulders holding her up. She soon gave out and Tomiko just carried her.

Data reluctantly followed her to the many hallway leading the way as she carefully carried the little girl all the way in deep thought saying nothing to him.

She could of swore that the child spoke but it never felt so far away and yet so near. Some things in life never really gave their clue to where it would go and she could only hope that she would be done with this and not stay here any longer but then she guessed it didn't matter if they were somewhere as long as she had the people she cared here and she did. Still she couldn't be here of long..right..?

Her mind wandered away from her and before she knew herself, they were both in sickbay and the little girl was taken from her. That motherly instincts heightened deeply and she was almost sad to part. Almost but that blank look scared her.

She stayed in the far back as Dr. Crusher attended the little girl.

"Why are you doing over here instead of being over there?"

"Oh..Data...my heart..oh...forget..you probably can't feel what I feel..I got a name for her. I just thought of it…wanna hear it?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Okay then..but her new name will be…Natsumi..what do you think of it?" She beamed happily almost clapping her hands but that excitement and Data's answer was cut off from as Picard called him from his commbadge. Data ran to the bridge.

Tomiko remained standing there with her arms crossed.

"Wouldn't you think? It is just perfect." She watched Dr. Crusher examining Natsumi from the window.

Natsumi. The name of the past, her past, coming all from her. She smiled for a last time.

"Well she is all done I am to say Miss Tomiko. I ran a complete bioscan on her and now she seems..almost..human like.."

Dr. Crusher approached her talking.

"I can see..but doctor is she really human?" Her gaze broke from Natsumi to the ceiling. The same ceiling she looked upon arriving here.

A part of her wanted the yes to be yes but other part said no. Why? "Is human like close to human at all..you said that..with.."

"I did, didn't I? Well she was read as human but she clearly is not. She seems almost advanced to be a real human being. She is not a human..but so close that she is read as one, isn't that interesting to note Miss Tomiko?"

That look earlier couldn't of been real. It was though. It gave away Natsumi's fakeness. Her cheapness..no she wasn't so cheap. Someone made her so beautifully.

So beautifully that she had to be locked up in that suitcase. Tomiko's heart seemed sadden at the thought of Natsumi all alone to face those strange faces. Those unfamiliar faces the same as she encountered here. She decided to comfort the little girl.

Natsumi glanced up real longingly and produced an uncertain look on her newly fit her face. "So how are you feeling Natsumi?" Tomiko kneeled down beside the now clearly frighten little girl. "Don't hide or else I can't see your pretty little face.." She remarked getting a small chance to feel the child's skin. She touched. Silk.

So smooth as a newborn. Was she just born or something?

"Why don't you say something Natsumi? I bet you owe me one.."

Natsumi's expression of confused changed to rage and quivering fear as she boldly stood up threatening to push Tomiko back. This reaction was quite sudden.

"Nani?"

"YOU...WHAT have you done! What...! I DON'T understand..." Tears welled up in those eyes but Natsumi rejected Tomiko's comfort instead lashed out violently.

"Nani!" Tomiko's eyes widen sharply as she saw what Natsumi was up to but she wasn't totally alarmed that the little girl could do much harm.

Natsumi burst into wild tears and sped out of sickbay screaming and hollaring. Tomiko was in shock. Did she releash the girl's anger and fear? Or was the little girl in there for other reasons? She began to feel really bad..but the feeling got worse churning in her stomach when Picard contacted Dr. Crusher asking for assistance immediately. The doctor left without even one word of goodbye. So that is how things were here. No goodbyes. It was not like Tomiko could deal with that. She calmly rose and gallantly headed out trying to find Natsumi but she didn't know what kind of trouble was brewing.

No one did.

No one..


	5. Tenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters..or Robespierre/French Revolution or Asian Kung Fu Generation..i just own my characters  
so onegai! don't sue me! i have nothing except for a few ff games

Chapter 5: Tenshi(Angel)  
"OHHHH! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Tomiko bellowed shoving a unknown person to the wall enraged unable to control herself anymore. She must of been searching for hours and it got little by little gotten to her nerves. But this anger was easy to cast aside because she had forgotten that look from Natsumi. The pain and terror. Her rage slowly sizzed and she crossed her arms spreading her legs out a bit tapping the feet.  
"I guess..I shouldn't be like that but I can't help it.." She sighed and casually went off still scaring the people on board with not so nice expressions.

Meanwhile in engineering..

Natsumi had managed to be in a room filled with alot machines and people running about stuffing their faces in manuals and their schedules. Was that the reason for them not seeing her? She wanted it that way anyhow. It made things too easy for her, alot simpler and she could enjoy the freedom that she couldn't get since then..  
She shook her head avoiding the confusion that she so deserved not to have but came after being there for so long..that damnable suitcase. Anyhow she ventured farther tooken up with the center-the warp core and its show of beautiful blue lights. It projected a atmosphere of dance, a atmopshere that put her to ease, her mind to sleep and her thinking mode turned off and she waltz with an invisible partner being graceful like a swan taking and giving out the right movements. By this time, a few crew members looked up to see her. They were might surprised to find a child here in engineer but didn't call to her. They just watched building up her confidence perhaps making the suitation worse. Soon no one paid any attention to their previous works and were delighted by her dancing and some began dancing themselves to unheard music.  
Music that let them escape..

She started humming pacing herself faster and faster twirling around acending to somewhere higher. But it was all interrupted by the arrival of a puzzled face Geordi. The engineering members quickly went back to work and she ceased her dancing realizing it had been shattered.

"Huh?"

He caught her by his voice telling her to stop as she tried to make her way out. Could she be found out now? At this point? Her heart began hammering and she pressed both hands to her chest shoving it back down. Maybe if he didn't see her uneasyness, he wouldn't have any reason to suspect. "Sir...Sir-"

"You look very familiar..do I know you..?"

She gulped getting her feet ready to move out if needed, if necassary, if she felt threatened.

Not seeing his true eyes made her even more crazy because that visor seemed to hide his face from her. His true feelings in a way. She didn't do that. She couldn't do that even if she was that close. She could never pull it truly off. She wasn't made for that. "Sir!" She piped up her voice making if more girly swallowing her fear down her throat.

"I.."

"You do." He tapped his visor and she got fantic then she lost on whatever thoughts that she held and sped off shocking him and prompting him to chase after her.

Her breaths got heavily and sank slowing her down but she couldn't keep up this pace forever. She had to leave..so he wouldn't get the chance to put her in that case. Something that she dreaded and feared greatly. She couldn't stand being in there for one minute. She couldn't be there period. This was the first memory of her's that were outside of the suitcase. The last time...it was just a great big blurr and it was unreadable and misunderstanding to her.

She just recalled a little girl laying peacefully in her bed and with the curtails out and the moon shining out down on her. Then it all went away. By all this thinking she had failed to see another person in her way so she just squeezed on the side of them bumping against the wall knocking the person off balance but that person got his balance back and muttered something to her as she passed. She didn't care.

She only cared about Geordi's approaching footsteps. What would happen if he indeed caught up with her? The feeling was unbearable too much and she wanted to throw up so bad but again she surpressed her inner emotions and continued on her way unsure of the many hallways she went through and the people who had seen her.

She not only scared the people on board, she also went into other sections and disturbed those crew people who were working so hard to keep going on their schedule only to be annoyed by the presence of her that demanded a great distraction by Geordi, now joined by other members. She outsmarted Geordi but she feared that he somehow was catching on to her decition.

How could he not?

Alot just went into this...perhaps..

NO! Her mind screamed and she blindly ran into people with tears streaming down her cheeks as she exited many of the sectors coming back to the corridor.

She didn't understand why these things were so different.. it occurred the same as last time. Men chasing her and then she was lost to the blackness. A blackness she found the depths of her aching soul.

Then a break came in the form of a door sliding open and a person coming out, she made this last attempt and dived for the opening before it closed on her. If she didn't make it then...she broke down crying as soon as she landed on her stomach upon the floor in the room. When she realized that she made it..then...

It took made her despise herself. All that she was. What was she? She wondered through her tears staring at her hand hearing the door slide shut reassuring her safety but even this was temporary in this kind of place. It was just a matter of time before she was found and brough back to that prison.

When her tears continued to be loud, she silenced herself and weeped bitterly forcing that reflect on memories past. If they...She refused to let herself enjoy this. Maybe her place...maybe she belonged to that suitcase. That prison.

"What's that-" She calmed down relaxing her heart's worries once more, letting it become filled up with security that was not known to her as a cat's meow intrigued her. She searched for the source and found it underneath the bed- a meowing orange tabby. A smile crept down on her lips and she extended a hand out to the cat. She hadn't seen a cat for so long, so long in fact, its existence here surprised her greatly. It gave a sense of familiarity to these walls not known once more.

She hadn't known too much before being stuffed into that case besides the negative emotions such as fear, pain, terror and sorrow. This was indeed something new that she desired to have. The orange tabby permitted her to pet and she did at first very softly before fully petting getting use to this. She smiled giggling putting a finger to her lips hearing no more sounds of her fate echoing outside. Geordi was gone.

Her heart fluttered and soared and she yawned covering her mouth. The orange tabby came out entirely and she hugged it grabbing it letting her laughter sound out not caring for the dangers believing them to be behind her at this point. She finally got bored by the cat and stood up observing the room's contants. It was rather big and there was a desk. She slowly edged her way to it touching nothing but examining the fineness of the machinery. How far did she come?

How far..?

All of these things were unrecognizable from her own memory. Her memory must of been rooted deeply in the past. The past that they knew as history gone by but by which she knew by her presence. The presence that ceased to be.

She became bold and sat on the bed with her legs dangling over the edge taking in this new surroundings. Then she came to another realization. Maybe those people on this ship weren't going to put her back...how could she tell? Because of that one woman she saw talking to her in the sickbay. That one woman had great warmth and had a smile that was so motherly so much it pushed Natsumi away reliving the worse of the memories.

She sighed laying down and closed her eyes.

With all the empytness she experienced, she fell asleep fast and hard.


	6. Gravity

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters..or Robespierre/French Revolution or Asian Kung Fu Generation..i just own my characters I don't own any of Vienna Teng's songs..or their lyrics..or Neon Genesis Evangelion (i wish... )

Chapter 6: Gravity

"Understand defies.." A voice whispered into Natsumi's ears tugging her down, down to that spiral of dreams that she hadn't access to. They were ancient dreams of old. These dreams held her in. She suddenly woke up in a sweat breathing hard, immediately allowing her recent memory to sink in as she examined the room but she couldn't see anything..because it the lights had been lowered. By whom! She swiped the covers in her hands and bolted up hyperventilating almost but gentleness almost rested her weary demeanor and spirit.

"Who said that..?" She half whispered and half spoke in a soft tone getting out of bed and tip toeing to the doors as the covers traveled on the floor all around her. When no one rejoinder her, she grew worry and her eyelids plopped down on her small eyes and lines creased on her cheeks and she stretched back that skin looking much older.

"I guess no one well that is defintely..strange.." She muttered wiping the sweat from her forehead with her backhand.

"I wonder.." She stopped a few inches from the door and it chimed. She was somehow ready for this. She stepped back slowly not tripping on the covers that were dirtied from the floor. "C-Come in.." She said meekly in a tone she did not recognize as her own. Was someone speaking for her? No, this was the new voice she had to get use to.

The same voice they would all know by heart. The door slid open and a dark silhouette stood in the doorway but she wasn't afraid. If they were going to get her, then she didn't need to resist any longer. She couldn't hide from them since this was their starship. Her eyes dilated and the man kneeled down beside her, taking his oddly colored hand and stroking through her hair. A kind of mannerism that she flinched at. He saw her discomfort and patted her shoulder and tried to take a look of concernment but it never worked for him because he never pulled off, he seemed off by alot.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Her lip trembled and she removed him hand from her shoulder gulping, nodding.

"I g-guess..you aren't going to..?"

"No. We just set you free." Free! Then it was indeed true. All terror fled her being and she was left with the emotions of regret and a bit guilt as well as excited happiness. Then she had no reason to carry this fear any longer.

Since they let her out then they wouldn't dare put her back in. She sensed in his gold eyes, a missing piece..but... She grinned clapping her hands together just once beaming as bright as the stars in space maybe even more brilliant. "Thank you then! Umm...what is your name?"

"Data." He replied at once and she gave a nod of her head.

"Okay then...but..I feel that I did some pretty bad things..before coming here-OH! I am so sorry from breaking into your room..You see..."

"I know. Geordi told me about his encounter with you in engineering."

"Is anyone mad at me? I sort of was a bad girl-I didn't mean it for one second! I was afraid that I was to be put back and I just freaked-I have such a bad habit at that. Please forgive me!" She begged in a child's way which means with the puppy dog look and her bending almost downward. He didn't say anything. Did she upset him already with her thousand apologies? She had cut him off so many times-did he..now she was beginning to cut her own thoughts off. Why! She almost panicked again but he sensed this and held her hand, calming her wild nerves. "Thank you Mister Data. I needed that. So what will happen now that I am up?"

"First we have to know what you are; we will have to run tests on you and see if you are indeed human as the tricoder says you are. By my sensors, you seem human to me so I do not understand if you are just human on the surface or what. I can not pick up anything much."

"Will these tests hurt?"

"No. They will not. I think that we should get you proper clothes. A girl of your age-"

"What about the woman?" She asked abruptly. Data straighten up.

"You mean the Miss Tomiko."

"Is that her?"

"Yes. She was the one that found you."

"Then I should thank her greatly..no..I yelled at her." She at once got frumpy and slouched her head downward ashamed of her previous behavior but Data pushed her from her back and they went out together into the corridor. Now trusting him fully, they journeyed to sick bay where Dr. Crusher sat in her office. Dr. Crusher saw Data and Natsumi and jumped up to greet them.

"Well Data, it seems that you found our little devil around here." She smirked switching places with Data and guiding Natsumi to one of the beds. Natsumi obeyed(this was at least she could do) and sat down as Dr. Crusher took her new medical device and examied her from top to bottom. In the background stood Data watching intently.

"What did you mean by that?"She asked quietly waiting for the exact opportunity and seizing it as it appeared.

"Mean by what dear?"

"That thing..I think you called me the little devil. Did I really acquire that nickname while being that way...I'm sorry. Earlier"

"It is understandable. You are excused from this kind of thing. Oh did I offend you?"An eyebrow was raised. Now Dr. Crusher had finished her scans and was staring face to face with Natsumi.

"No."

"Now please lay on your back. Be still okay? It will not hurt at all. Just concentrate on the ceiling and we shall be done with these tests, okay?" Natsumi nodded laying back down but not falling asleep closing up her coat to show nothing of her nakedness. It didn't bother her. Her nakedness by the way.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tomiko had given up believing that someone would of found Natsumi by now. Natsumi...That was all she was thinking about..not even..about Robespierre whom she hadn't seen in such a very long time or Tomoyuki who escaped her mind. She kept hearing things as she went down the hallways about Natsumi..again..She halted and came upon the black computer on the wall and spoke directly to it. "Computer.." She started in a shaky voice and the mechanical woman's voice sounded. "Could you locate T. Tomoyuki?"

"Yes. He is in Ten-Forward."

"Where is that computer?"

"Just follow the arrows there." She gave a nod of acknowledgement and strolled following those yellow arrows and found Ten-Forward resembling a bar that held a lot of people chatting and drinking and enjoying their time. It seemed beautiful. It was too beautiful. Earth was here on this starship.

She smiled casually walking over to the darkest part that made the stars shine laminated the mood/room better somewhere Tomoyuki would sit at. He loved these kind of things. But this time, would he be found here?

"Tomiko! Yo! Over here!" He waved at her from the very back and she made her way there thinking about their earlier reunion. That reunion, his face had been blurred to be part of them.

How long had he been here? Was it longer than her? Or was it shorter? If it was shorter then he handled this alot better but when she got closer, she could see the maturity he had grown over she never remembered him having. She sat on the opposite side of him and on the table were drinks already-Coke Cola.

This was a very stupid gesture. A very stupid one. One she (w)idolspise but still it was him. The same him.

"Is this for me little soldier boy?" She joked picking up the yellow bendy straw and sucked the contents of the coke. His hands were placed innocently laced on top of the table. Her eyes squinted a bit before the corners caught the beautiful sight of space and its stars.

"Tomiko, I need to discuss something with you."

"What is it? You sound so serious. So professional. What's the big deal? Did you change so fast Tomoyuki that I couldn't keep up as we were children-"

"No. Stop being a flake and listen to me." He was so serious and she could see it by his facial expression and his tone. He meant it. She could of gotten up from her coke and knocked him up for saying those words to her, but his voice entranced her. Tomoyuki was no longer speaking for himself but a different entity. Her eyes became seldom as she.

"Nani?"

"Its about this."

"What do you mean 'about this'?" She cut him off in midsentence and he grew red straight in the face. She wondered if these choices were wise to perform. He cleared his throat and she started shivering.

"I mean this..situation we somehow landed ourselves in. The reason for me being here..the reason for us..has something to do with our memory. I can't properlly remember since it has been so long but your memory is still fresh. I was wondering..if.."

"What?" Fear danced in her eyes and into her brain. What was he asking her to do? Was he ever going to get to this point?

"How long have you been here and what do you mean my 'memory is fresh'? Are you telling me that you have been here awhile?" She questioned ignoring the distracting outside noise. The background suddenly got very silent and she felt transported a quiet room far away from the reaches of anyone.

"I mean...just let me finish okay? You are pissing me off, okay? I need to be able to speak! I can't speak if you always interrupt!" He roared and she grew timid for a reason or another out of her character. What was this new emotion she experienced?

"Fine, go ahead."

He cleared his throat again and started again.

"Tomiko I am 30 years old-" She gasped clenching her neck to stop her shock from taking full effect. "No, I am over 30. I am near 40..and since that we got you here. You never changed. I see that beauty still. The beauty that I once remember in memories. It has been so long since I have seen you dear sister but I tell you last night..I was thinking about our meeting in the observational lounge and I began to recall my memories. The ones we had in France then I suddenly got a vision from the past-"

Her eyes widen and she almost felt like she was fighting him-her own brother so he wouldn't infect her. Near 40! How long. was he...she just remembered him the days before a little years over herself and now he here was near 40 approaching middle age and she was still a beauty. Was someone playing with them? Who could do such a thing?

She shook her head not wanting to listen to him anymore. She needed not to hear him again. He wasn't worth hearing. He wasn't and she never wanted to hear a thing like that. Why oh why!

As he continued on, her horror grew and she was horrified to hear his entire story so much that she bolted up in righteous anger and frustration. She slammed her fists on the table awakening her deepest fear of the people's eyes. They stared at her. Tears burst forth and she was overcome with this sadness he caused..he placed on her body. She didn't want to hear any of it anymore so she blocked him out sobbing wildly. She understand what he was asking her..to be that guinea pig again. NO!

"I WILL NOT!" She slapped Tomoyuki mustering up every strength she possessed as the doors opened and a few new people came into this tense scene.

"You have to or else we can't get back"

"NO! I WILL NOT! You can't force me to! I won't go back to that life. I thought that we agreed that we wouldn't be chained up again! Or else being older has caused you to be more stupider. I WILL NOT! I WILL NOT! Don't you remember what they did to me! You think that I want to go back to all that? All the pain! What pain, you ask? Mine! The one pain that they disregard. I will not..and I don't care if we never go home..I don't care..I won't"

"Stop Tomiko. Listen to you. You are very hysterical. You are being pressured."

"I AM BEING PRESSURED BY YOU!" She pointed a finger at him leaving no space to touch him then flicked him. He also got up enraged at her obvious lack of insight and lack of control of herself. She huffed unable to hold her own. Tomoyuki was prepared to use that in his weapon. "You don'r care..anymore do you..?" She squeaked.

"I do..I just want to go home..I bet you do to."

"I don't anymore. It is not worth all that pain. I will not succumb to all that pressure from you or anyone. Believe me, believe you that I rather stay here and rot then ever endure that pain once more. That is the end. I don't want to hear anymore."

She stated in a dangerous and menacing tone readying her hand to deliver that strike again. He gave up himself and fell flat in his chair speechless.

Did she really just say that? Did she mean that? Yes. Her memories were very private to her and she wouldn't allow him to view any of it. She could get use to be in space even if she never returned to Earth to Japan again. She had Robespierre and as long as she had him by her side then she would never be truly lonely. She ran out but before she fully ran out, she screamed to everyone in Ten-Forward to shut their goddamn mouths and stop staring. It was no freak show for their pleasure then she ran away. Maybe like Natsumi, she had to find her own freedom from this prison.

(w)new english word ! meaning: to idolized and despise at the same time.


	7. Memory of Shards

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters..or Robespierre/French Revolution or Asian Kung Fu Generation..i just own my characters  
I don't own any of Vienna Teng's songs..or their lyrics..or Neon Genesis Evangelion (i wish.. . )

Chapter 7: Kioku no Kakera (Memory of Shards)

How could Tomoyuki even propose something like that after what she felt and went through with it? Was that all a dream? Did all those years change her beloved brother who now seemed crueler to her? Or was he always a pompous ass and just couldn't see it? But maybe age revealed it more but she refused to believe that her childhood was a dream. All those things happened for a reason. Everything had a reason and a equal consequence. Things, all things should be that way even for Natsumi.

Oh speaking of which...She hurried back to the computers and asked it simply hoping, keeping her fingers crossed. "Can you locate Natsumi?" The computer took its sweet time to answer and it annoyed her only not frustrated her because Tomoyuki had done all that. She was beyond her tears now and couldn't afford to cry anymore.

Tears were unacceptable.

"She is in sickbay." A voice she greeted happily.

"Arigato!" She exclaimed dashing again scaring the people and personnel in her way thinking only about Natsumi and not herself anymore. This wasn't about her anymore.

She entered sickbay expecting to be surprised by something but she peered farther in seeing Data by a table standing over it with Dr. Crusher. Natsumi? Her mind peaked with curiosity and she went on her tippy toes approaching the table unnoticed by the medical personnel and quietly snuck up behind the android. He couldn't of seen her..could he..?

"Miss Tomiko could you please not hide?"

She cursed under her breath and jumped out wildly to only get hushed by Dr. Crusher who was doing tests on Natsumi who too was laid down with her eyes closed. Tomiko wondered if those eyes weren't a reminiscent of before. "Whats up with you Data-dono?" She asked with a smile as if the few hours were nothing to her and never existed. She had put Tomoyuki out of her mind for the good of her mood. She knew if she saw him again, she would punch him or worse...but now..she could ravel in this glorious feeling.as to seeing Natsumi there still as a lamb..or however the phrase went.

"'What is up?' What does this phrase mean?" He was greatly puzzled and twitched his head to the sides. She chuckled enjoying that child's naïveté so she explained him that it was a kind of informal greeting between friends which meant how was your day? He responded positively to that but he got cut off as Dr. Crusher addressed them both.

She told them that the tests were over and Natsumi could go and the results would take a few hours to complete.

Tomiko sighed but stayed in her spot almost afraid too of getting Natsumi and seeing her eyes. Those eyes that were so hurtful and reminded her of her own sorrow. Funny how things could be so easily transmitted from one person to another just without no regard to that person's feelings. How could she get upset again by the thought of Tomoyuki? He was her brother afterall but he was asking such impossible things that he knew she could never once again go through. Maybe..

"Miss Tomiko?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of the daze and stared into Data's golden eyes unable to remember too much but seeing him there gave her brain a jump start. She had a full memory intact. She was onboard the starship Enterprise...

"Are you all right?"

"Yes I am. I was just..thinking..well..where were we?" She chimed in happily placing her hands on her cheeks and forcing a smile to appear. He look unconvinced but proceeded onward. He picked up Natsumi who had her eyes still closed and appeared sleeping but it fooled no one. The little girl was just using that as a false pretense. Maybe inside, Natsumi was laughing at her but for what?

She shook her head trying to remove the disgust from her lips so instead of facing him, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands but she didn't have long to hide because he was near the doors and left. She dashed after him following closely behind. Data was talking to Natsumi and Natsumi was responding back in a very curious child like tone of a 6 year old. Tomiko desired so much to look into Natsumi's eyes, to feel her again but was fearful on what she could find in that little child.

Would Natsumi allow her?

"Do you wish to speak to Natsumi?" Data asked unexpectedly nearing his quarters. She frowned trying her best to form the words that she would respond back to him.

"If she.."

He then took that as a yes and very low voice, whispered something to Natsumi who jumped down from his arms as he stopped suddenly.

Tomiko crossed her arms and waited halting a few meters behind him maintaining her space. Natsumi revealed herself to Tomiko coming very close smiling very lightly and a painful reminder stretched across her chest. Her heart then she unexpectedly faltered looking away not desiring to see that rejection burn in the child's face.

She couldn't of just stared like that. It would of been really rude and she would of been found out to be really strange. Not something that she wanted to be known on the entire starship but what happened at Ten-Forward could of already spread. But maybe it wasn't her reputation she felt that would get sully..

"Data-dono, aren't you going to help me on that scan thingy that you were ordered earlier?" She replied with fierce coldness letting it drip down her eyelids to her cheeks not glimpsing at the puzzled expression of Data. He was a machine. Why didn't he answer a yes to make this uneasiness go away! DAMN HIM! She screamed in her mind almost throwing a fit.

DAMN IT! It wasn't fair..

She closed her mind up and swiftly went passed them making it alone to his quarters but they were close behind and she made sure not to establish any eye contact with Natsumi as she entered the room with Data. Tomiko posted herself outside slamming her body against the wall. Her back to the wall with her heart throbbing with pain.

The doors were closed and no people were in the corridors so it suited her needs almost to cry. She felt like shit..the true definition of shit. These things shouldn't be this bad. Why then?

The doors suddenly slid open and Data came out with Natsumi who was now dressed in a cute little navy blue dress with ribbons adorning her pigtails but despite this cuteness..Tomiko ignored it viciously countering on the child by pushing her aside only to feel herself a sting of that smooth touch. Not human again. No real questions passed through her mind.

Did she need to be reminded of that fact?

It must of felt peachy to be..all that..to be without emotions and still she didn't believe that her life revolved around these emotions. She kept safe. Emotions were there for people to manipulate them, weaving a string.

Not feeling truly anymore.

"Data-dono..I believe that you now owe me your full attention-"

"Yes I do, do I not Miss Tomiko but why-?"

"Never mind. Let us drop her off somewhere.."

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Natsumi squeaked and Tomiko lowered her head even more dejected. "Aren't you that woman that was in that sick place? Didn't you find me?"

"I did and I regret it." She whispered as her hair landed in her face and hid her true expression.

"Why!"

"Forget it kid..just shut your mouth and be good for us. I don't want to hear it from you."

Natsumi gulped it down and nodded. Data stepped forward. He didn't get involved. He stayed on the sidelines watching carefully. Maybe he was trying to take in all that said, just listening by other people's experiences. Tomiko was no one a great model to learn from nor teach from. She had all sorts of things wrong with her but he with those searching eyes made it clear that he wanted to learn. She sighed relieving herself. Then she heard Picard's voice and she was once again thinking of her dad. (Boy did they sound alike!) but he was addressing Data and her name along with the child called 'the child' was to be met at the observational lounge. Didn't Picard say that he had another matter to deal with so why did he care about this? Did Natsumi do as damage to anything?

Could there be a way to get home? Wait! Her blood suddenly went cold. Would Tomoyuki be there? Her mind was paralyzed and so was her entire body. She didn't go when Data said they had to. He urged her harder but she resisted breaking out in tears. She quietly wiped them away after a few moments crying in front of him. She wasn't ashamed when she was here with him. He wasn't even human. So he could never understand and besides that..he couldn't comfort her. That was the worse feeling in the entire world.

She sighed again.

"I guess. Then..."

He nodded and she tagged behind. If something was indeed behind her feelings then so was her..heart..that was now buried away...far away. Back on Earth. It continued to beat.


	8. Proof

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or it characters..but i own my characters as well as AKFG that are locked away in my closet! (OKAY! not really..) nor my

idol Robespierre/French Revolution..or their titles/

Author Note: Gomen for the late postment! I am finishing school..for the summer and next week I have exams..so I am very busy and also I am writing my other story and resting as much as possible but i hope you enjoy this latest chapie!

Chapter 8: Proof

The observational lounge had not changed since she had gone in it last which could of been like a few hours ago but with no sense of time..she felt like it to be a eternity. Of course she dreaded to see Tomoyuki among Picard and his senior officers but he couldn't of been seen. He hadn't been invited as she persuaded herself silently.

There was no other explanation...she didn't want to look into a face she couldn't stand for more than five seconds. He pissed her off to the point of her longing to punch him if she ever laid eyes on him but that was avoided with him not coming. Didn't he get? She guessed he did by not showing up.

Picard was standing up erect as she entered the lounge tagging behind both Data and Natsumi but their main focus was on her. Her perfect ness disgusted Tomiko to the proud ness level but she couldn't do anything about it. Nothing could be done. Was she suppose to be expected that way?

That was the way Natsumi had been built..maybe this was fate to be here? To be here in this new circumstance...? She kept debating this matter over and over..it greatly fueled a lot of questions which none could be answered. Didn't Picard say he was busy with elsewhere matters?

She took her seat and she felt the true weight of their stares. Deanna caught Tomiko's eyes sensing a deep bitterness but she pulled away afraid to be seen by the others. She had cried right in front of DATA! What kind of insult to her injury did she give, to cry in front of someone that wasn't even HUMAN? ARGH!

But she kept herself tidy on the outside showing no stress or rather any emotion other than seriousness and grimness. She had noticed that both Data and Natsumi had taken seats near her general area. She wouldn't care to know a matter like that.

"Sir?" She asked in a rather dignified tone somehow inside standing up like Picard unafraid of anything. "but sir weren't you on another assignment..and didn't you tell Data and me that we were on our own? We still haven't done that thing..to find those two men..we've been kept busy because things keep coming up..so unexpectedly... "

She coughed rather loudly attracting more attention then anticipated but it was worth it if could lead away from the brick wall. She was sort of tired of hitting these kind of things and until someone turned on the lights, she would always be stuck in the dark.

There wasn't any proof of her existence here..not here in this room..only on Earth did they all know. But all of them couldn't of known that fact even if they were told. It was too complex.

"I was...but it sort of..ties in..with.." Picard wasn't half as serious and bilious as she, in contrast he was quite cheery and unsure of his words. "Are you mentioning to her? Her name is Natsumi-"

"Miss Tomiko named her." Data said in his matter-of-fact tone. She slapped her forehead annoyed at his intelligence. Picard smiled at that and prompted himself to get more comfortable with her around. Did he think that it was sweet of her to do that?

NO!

"You did, really?" He raised an eyebrow and she reinforce by her look, her expression. He produced a little cough and sat nicely in his chair.

"Okay then..well Miss Tomiko, did you-"

"Yes sir in fact we did. Doctor Crusher informed us that Natsumi's test results would be confirmed later on." Data spoke for her when she didn't want to. He was starting to become that voice of reason that she needed to listen to while here.

In her mind, she could see that edge, she could reach up then brightness. This wasn't her only role..this wasn't.

She didn't understand..

"Miss Tomiko? Is everything alright?" Tears stung heavily in her eyes and she could only recognized the mechanic voice of Data calling from her thoughts, away from her memory that consisting poked at her, she was humiliated by it.

Her speech was marked by any attempts to scrunch up any tears and roll them back up her cheek to her eyes. Her tone was full of clogged up words that had a double meaning to them.

How long had they been talking? How long had she been like this?

"Ah..Oh..."

"Miss Tomiko?"

She smiled at her best try and placed a hand on his back hanging down her head sniffling. Her head jerked back up when Picard suggested that this meeting be postponed. She got frantical and her tears flicked up into the air landing into uncertainly.

"No..sir...Wait..sir..Please tell me..how this ties into her..." She helplessly begged and whined at the mercy at Picard holding down any stares from the shocked senior officers.

Data was at a lost while questioning her movements, her words. They didn't add up.

"You see..it seems..."

"No. I think that it is better that you get rest Miss Tomiko. You have not been granted a resting period. This must be very traumatic to you being here and all..oh and forgive my rudeness for not giving you a room..I understand that I probably offended you by not doing so. I know that your people are rather polite. I am sorry if I did so.."

She shook her head gaining a quick headache from all the shaking till she calmed. He was quick on his feet when it came to his mind and what he wanted.

She desired to know..

"Sir..It's okay..but I wish that I could do that scan..with-"

"Are you up to something like that? You seem pretty unstable.." Will commented and she felt the doses of pain shoot through her spinal. Why must he say something like that?

"I am not unstable..I am going through some...d-difficulties..that is all..sir.." She muttered meekly exasperated by her efforts to keep up the pace.

"That is not what I believe. I saw you..earlier in Ten-Forward arguing with someone. I walked in and all I heard was your voice..are you sure that you are able to handle this?" He was questioning her sanity. They did the same. Her sanity was still with her,so why believe that it was gone because one incident?

"I am sir. I am ready for whatever..." She lied.

He sensed her lies and kept pressing a bit leading himself farther in her.

"If you are having trouble you can always speak to the Counselor...Deanna Troi.."

That was the last straw. He had put too many pieces of straw on her back. She wasn't crazy then, and wasn't now! So why couldn't he just come out and call her crazy? Her sanity was driving to the edge..it was gone by the time she bolt up violently knocking down the chair. With a loud thup, all eyes were sharply on her smooth Asian featured face.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" She roared half scaring some of the senior officers but more were concerned. She hated the concern and stormed out disgusted.

The doors slid closed after her and everyone began to talk in the uneasiness.

"Mr. Data, can you watch over her?" Picard asked adjusting his shirt.

"Sir?"

"Could you, if it will not interfere with your work?"

"Aye, sir." Data got out of his seat and headed out the doors leaving.

Silence was vengeanceful

"Deanna, what did you sense from her?" Will rudely asked.

The Counselor popped her fingers before answering as she set them together laced with the other hand in front of her on the table. "I sensed a lot of anger..I sensed a lot..of pain. Of hurt...Will what did you hear in Ten-Forward?"

Meanwhile back outside in the corridor where Tomiko sat up against the wall watching and eyeing the passerby's evilly. Data swiftly walked towards her seeing her in the distance.

"Well...there you are Data. Did Picard tell you to watch me?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

She sighed. "Because I figured. It happened then and it happens before.." She mumbled and he gave her his classical look of bewilderment. She slowly climbed up wasting no time to bring back her cheeriness forgetting the most recent events, making her mind and memory clean and blank.

"I do not understand.."

She giggled. "You don't have to. Sometimes you don't..." She rested her eyelids halfway on her eyeballs but they lifted off when Natsumi appeared. Tomiko struggled to use the wall to itch her way up but Data suddenly grabbed her by her hand and planted her on her feet.

"Natsumi?" Why had the little girl come? Why!

The little girl didn't play anymore. She stood in front of Tomiko with her hands on her hips smirking. What was up with that?

"You can't avoid me..you can't. So please stop. I know what you did..."

Tomiko shut her eyes remembering her in the suitcase and what she had looked like. Sleeping..so silently. So alone..

Then in that situation, she protected the suitcase now, she wanted no part of this but it was her fate that intertwined her to this. She cursed under her breath. Who said she was averting Natsumi? Who said that? She herself, never admitted her own feelings but she was sure something had changed from then to now. Something in her clicked off.

Was it a mistake to be here? Now the people here believed her to be unstable, unable to do much..now she would be treated as crazy, cripple like person.

Maybe she was allowing her feelings about Tomoyuki interference with her old feelings of Natsumi? No..That wasn't it.

It happened long ago.

This wasn't her day. None of it. Was her life this way being reflected in this little girl?

"I know that you did..I'm sorry if I did things..that wasn't so..nice. I can't make any excuses about it. I think that it is."

"Think what?" Data inquired.

"Nothing." She replied quickly kneeling down a bit reaching and taking Natsumi's hand and shaking it. Did she reach it? Did she reach some kind of ephitny? Did she reach more by befriending this little girl that revealed more of herself that she had lost?

There was no telling what was unfolding. All was getting better..all was alright for the brief moment they held onto each other.

BAM!

She banged her head against the wall which knocked her almost to unconsciousness but with another banging of the starship she was already back on her feet standing up tall resisting the extreme shaking and holding/protecting Natsumi. Data made sure they were both all right before retreating to the main bridge. What was going? As she held the little girl in her arms, a feeling that hadn't appeared for some time came back to the surface when they had both met unintentionally. Any negative emotions she acquired was just gone for this second as she acted like her brother so long ago in her own memory of him.

"You okay?"

Natsumi rubbed her head waking up almost getting trampled in the now crowded hallway. People ran frantically to and fro, some were personnel, part of Picard's crew. They too traced the same path to the bridge as Data went. One woman with short blonde hair showed up walking almost passed sparked a jump start in Tomiko's memory.

"HEY! YOU!" She called out gaining the woman's attention. Now that was much better she thought when the woman's eyes met her face.

"Aren't you that girl we found on that ship ?"

"Umm...yeah..if that is what you call it.." Tomiko bit her lip letting Natsumi take the ground with her feet. The woman's eyes darted to the little girl.

"Wasn't she in that suitcase?"

"Yeah..but since that I sort of remember you. I want to ask you something. Do you know what is going on?"

The woman looked serious. Reminded of her Saint-Just when Tomiko had always asked a really stupid question to him. She did that on purpose really towards him but right now she herself was trying to rely that same expression.

"Yes."

"Then what is it?"

"Its the Romulans.."

"Romulans..who?"

"Romulans. Apparently we pissed them off somehow. I can't tell you how but we did."

"Ah..I see.." Tomiko pretended to know what the hell was being said. She didn't want to appear stupid by her lack of knowledge of the 24th century. "The damn Romulans. Is Captain Picard on the main bridge?"

"Yes. Why do you need to know something like that? Only personnel is allowed there."

Tomiko's eyes shimmered in the dimming light. "Because I believe he'll make an exception." The woman was shocked too say anything more.

Tomiko believed it to be true for some reason. Was there a reason for this sureness? Of this faith?


	9. Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I just own my characters that i created in my special little brain of mine.

Author Note once again _sigh_

Faye: nO MORE SCHOOL! THANK THE Q'S!

_Q pops up_

Q: you said my name?

Faye: I LOVE YOU! _ogles him_ _chases him like a fan girl_

_Q runs very fast away_

Faye: YOUR QNESS IS SO MUCH CUTER!

Director: ...

just read!

Chapter 9: Twilight

Picard sat in his seat with his eyes fixed upon the main viewer examining the two war birds uncloaked in front of the Enterprise as if being cornered by a bully asking for his lunch money. What did they want from them now? Yes, they've had many encounters with the Romulans sometimes over serious matters and other trivial things. His own bridge crew remained silent as if they were planning themselves a card that the Romulans could never guess. What type of matter did this new encounter bring for the Enterprise? Was this a continuing situation over something? So many things that were fought over..

His brow deepen as he rose up adjusting his shirt approaching the main viewer with the famous confidence of his of playing this straight. This was chess. They had to make a move before the Romulans did more than this. What was coming from this?

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. What is your mission of being here? Why did you hail us?" The main viewer suddenly showed a slightly middle aged Romulan with his lips thin and a underlying smile hiding underneath his fake seriousness. This concentration was faked. All of it didn't matter. What was being hidden mattered to the safety of Picard's crew and of himself. "I hailed you Captain because I believe that you earlier came across a junk like ship that carried something of importance to us. Did you not?"

"We did."

"Did you not find anything of importance?"

"I am afraid not. May I ask, what important thing is concerning you so? Can you describe what you lost?"

"We lost something. It isn't clear what we lost. But we were missing some type of case. It had a rather interesting creature in it. Apparently it was stolen from our capitol and hidden aboard that ship. I assure you captain that is indeed vital to us. "

How vital could be disputed. This brought something to Picard's mind when he suddenly thought of Tomiko and her suitcase. But that was her's. She had brought it here. But she had also been found on a old starship but surely it had no connection to this..could it? NO.

He could tell there wasn't any dishonesty from Tomiko and her situation so he shoved it behind.

"I am sorry that you indeed lost this precious item but I can assure you that we found nothing aboard. We just helped them get on their way.."

The Romulan commander was upset and suddenly cut his link with the captain and the war bird cloaked and flew away at warp 8 concluded by Worf. Picard had an uneasy feeling that was tiding over in himself. It was overwhelming and he was unsure what just occurred. Did it mean that they perhaps were going to be meeting again in the future? If perhaps they were destined to be intertwined with each other over this 'lost' thing. He stood frozen hearing the many beeps of the computers and of Data and of Will talking to him about this incident. He remained perfectly at peace with himself debating over this.

"Captain? Sir?" Data looked at him quizzically twitching his eyes turning them around back to his con. He snapped briefly back realizing that he had to tell Tomiko sooner or later but..he had to wait for the tests to come in.

"Yes, Mr. Data?"

"Are you alright sir? You seem preoccupied by something. Does it happen to involve our new guest?"

"Yes. Tell me, Mr. Data, is she alright? You were the last one there with her, weren't you?"

"Yes sir I was," Data twisted around his entire front part glancing at Picard. "Are you concerned about her sir? She is fine. But of course I am not sure of that at this present moment..." he began to think over and didn't do much until he realized that they may of been hurt and even at that realization he called upon Doctor Crusher but..

there entering on the bridge was Tomiko closely followed by Natsumi and Tasha who led the party. Picard stood up and wasn't upset at her present on board bridge, he was almost relieved and greeted her warmly.

"Sir?" Tasha scratched her head but before she could react, Picard asked of Tomiko to join him in his ready room and Natsumi came along. By this short time, the entire bridge crew stopped their workings and watched Picard lead the way to his ready room. The doors slid close.

Picard sat in his chair that was facing a standing Tomiko. Her face was solid and expressionless. He motioned for a chair but she declined politely.

"Sir..this whole thing.."

"You had to see me?"

She was taken aback. "Aren't you upset that I went on your bridge without your permission? I'm sorry but this matter has to be discussed now and not any time later because it is that important sir. So I beg of you to-"

"Yes. Go on."

"Sir..those Romulans..what did they want..?"

"They were searching for a suitcase.." She quickly cut him off.

"Sir, what about me! I have a suitcase..but I can't verify that it is mine..hell I found it on that ship." She confessed down casting her head so he wouldn't see her shame. Why hadn't she told him earlier? There had been no time to. She was left wondering that now..was that an excuse of her's? She pondered. He said nothing going over to the replicators and ordering a earl gray tea, hot. He took it and went back to his seat relaxing in it.

"Really, so?"

"And sir..Mr. Data and I haven't done that thing..as I told you before. I have yet to do that. But first what about those romulans, were they were upset? Were they wanting this case that I may have?"

Picard gripped the edge of his desk when he leaned really forward. He sensed her remorse and guilt flooding up and thus went to counteract such a emotion. Could he?

"Now Miss Tomiko, lets not jump to conclusions over this matter. I assure that I have everything in order and if you have any reason to doubt, please you are welcome to come on the bridge to talk to me and I'll gladly accept. Now I think.."

Natsumi's eyes were wide and she let go of Tomiko's leg and wandered over to the fishbowl(it looked like..except no fish) and tapped on the glass. Both their eyes darted to her. There was something special about her that couldn't be overlooked. So why be given the chance?

"Sir..since we are out of danger, perhaps she could stay somewhere. I have nowhere to place her.."

Natsumi turned her attention to them both. "No need to. Can't I just stay here?"

"I don't think so. Captain Picard is busy running his ship through here and you would only get in the way...maybe..Hey Natsumi, do you wish to spend time with other children?"

She nodded. Tomiko twisted her head to Picard. "Is there a place for children-"

"Yes. Yes there is."

She gave a nod. Natsumi beamed unaware of anything. Tomiko was left in a state worse that ever. What kind of danger would she be putting the Enterprise in just because of this little girl? She was ashamed and maybe upset. So many things didn't add up but why..? But why! Picard wanting to help calm the silence once more, asked Natsumi outside, she happily accepted and left Tomiko inside.

"Miss Tomiko, do you want to speak-"

"No sir! I do not need to speak to your counselor! I am just fine..just peachy." She rubbed her arm avoiding his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, can Data and I do that thing?"

He snapped back. "Yes..yes..do so..and.." She was already to the door with her back turned. "Miss Tomiko..we will do everything to help you if needed." She sniffed exiting. He sighed relaxing and twisting his chair around to look at the stars.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

Tomiko sat down as Data stood up pressing the many buttons bringing up many different things. She was awfully quiet resting within in her mind. "Miss Tomiko, I have noticed that kind of behavior from you. What is troubling you?"

"Why does everyone think that something is bugging me? Can you tell me why they won't leave me alone?" She perked up her head slightly. His golden eyes shined on her face for a second that went away back to the computer screen.

How could she be so cold to him? He was trying his damn hardest to be nice and she was pushing him away. Did she do that to Tomoyuki because of that? NO! She pushed him away for the reason, a personal reason she didn't need to discuss openly with anyone. She stopped her thoughts of her brother and tried to focused.

"Maybe because you express a dissatisfied look on your face. Your body languages say so also and they-we only want to help because we care about everyone including you."

She cracked a laugh. Was she really that easy to read? She'd never been told that but perhaps he was correct. He was an android, so he had to be correct. Could he ever be wrong? He didn't say much after that as he poked faster at the keys.

She wasn't in any rush but why did a lot of things have to conflict within her? She couldn't help her bad thoughts on this situation. Maybe if she wanted to go home then she had to do that again.. She shivered and her spine tingled into a mass of nothings. She didn't want to sit straight anymore. She couldn't do it.

"So Mr. Data, what do you think of humans now? Do you really want to become one as you say?"

"Yes. It has always been my dream to be human and I shall do everything to try to obtain that dream. What? Do you have problems with your own humanity? Miss Tomiko, if that is so just remember that you can be more than you are."

"Silly as it is. I do. Sometimes I wish I could be like you now. "

"Why?"

"Because you can't feel a thing and it appeals to me but as you said there is nothing that i can to do to change what I am. I guess I have to accept this for what it is."

He twisted his head slightly puzzled. "I never said that."

"Oh gomen. My brother did- He said..t..hat..." She lowered her eyes closing them finally falling asleep until she was called to wake up again.

"Miss Tomiko, I need your input now.."

"Oh..Oh...Oh...Oh..Okay then. Gomen Nasai! Let me see.." She put her hand underneath her chin deeply pondering in her memory of that first thing she could recall. But she couldn't get more of the image of it. It was stuck in her mind and it refused to come out. She sighed shaking her head. It was no use..her mind was simply blank but again it couldn't be her fault..so everytime she thought hard on it..it just plagued her. She was just drifting on those empty feelings.

Instead of saying anything, she sat eerily quiet. Data moved his head so inhuman like so much that she almost started crying. All of her frustrations..nothing could change it..nothing...

She wondered how long it had been.. "I can't think..Mr. Data..I can't.." She gasped and he was rather concerned.

"Do you need rest? Or do you need Dr. Crusher's assistance..?"

"I..I..I...I...I.."

Nothing was ever the same after the big leap had been taken so why had she been so frighten of it? "MR. DATA! IT IS THE ROMULANS! THEY ARE GOING TO ..."

"Going to what?"

She suddenly shot up standing shakily rejecting his arms as his support all the while muttering about seeing the captain. He wouldn't allow her to go and called Dr. Crusher to be expecting a sudden patient. But Tomiko refused that outright over commanding his voice over his talk with the Doctor. She screamed nothing was wrong with her and stormed off. Data quickly dashed after her.

She kept running somewhere and finally found the observation lounge and burst in. Picard and his senior officers were in there talking (minus Data) and were shocked by her rude behavior. But she was beyond comprehending. She was not audible to them. Her words weren't heard from her loud sobbing and the tears made it difficult to see.

"Yes?"

"Sir..is ..the...re-results..in.?"

"Yes. Are you..?"

"Sir..please tell me..wait..before you speak..before you say anything..let me tell you something..it is about the romulans." At this, they all sat up stiff examining her more clearly. She was shaking to the point she had to grip the chair handle to stay up. Her legs had given up on her.

All were alarmed and terribly horrified at her condition. Picard sigh exasperated remembering what he said told her and to the pleas of his officers, he hushed them allowing her room to sleep. In this state she was indeed in a bad state but she had to..

"Sir..the romulans are..going to attack again...I finally understand it..all..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed cracking before collapsing onto the floor in one piece but sprawled out. Gasps were heard as Data entered the room picking her up.


	10. Stormy Sunday

Disclaimer:I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters..nor..do i own AKFG or their songs..or Robespierre..but i do own my character!

Me: took me longer than I expected.. .

so enjoy this latest chapter!

Chapter 10: Stormy Sunday

Tomiko awoke astounding herself when she barely peered at other eyes above her face. She knew who it was. She knew those eyes. Those calming green-gray eyes. _Robespierre. _

Her heart rate tripled and she tried to rise up but his hands..his hands..maybe pushed her back down. What was the meaning of this? The meaning of such? She hardly could figure. She could hardly figure too much. He said nothing..he said nothing..quiet...passive..as waiting for her to say a word. A word. What word?

Was she slowly going crazy? Was she slowly cracking up in her mind?

She almost forgot. She almost forgot. She did but it had to be pushed to her face again. Dr. Crusher came to her and began tending to her, again silent. SILENT! What the hell?!!

"Okaasan.." She paused herself. Calling out for _that_ _person_?! Why now? Why revert back to tenderness? Why revert back to a child? Then it doubled up in her. **NATSUMI!!**

her breathing staggered and she began to fight some sort of battle knowing the outcomes of it. Robespierre merely stared, glazed at her. This wasn't like him to be bottled up..it wasn't the frenchman she'd known. Not that she'd known. Not that she cared...(she did!) but it crept her out. He was always the first to speak his mind and if he was prevented, he would fume about it to her..mostly.

This wasn't him. This wasn't him. And this wasn't home..No, not home. Could she actually get home? But what of Natsumi?

NATSUMI! Her mind and body screamed..but she couldn't obey them. Her freedom stripped away. Her freedom nothing to her anymore. Nothing..How hard could it all be? She had to fight..didn't she? She fought on..she struggled on.

Her arms began to flap wildly but Dr.Crusher had nothing of this disbehavior. She was instantly sedated. Like they had done before..like they had..

DAMN IT!

She cursed again to herself. A fool she'd been..but at least before she slipped under, she could see Robespierre. Robespierre..but..he wasn't to calm her raging thoughts. Nothing would for her.

Nothing..

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

There it was..there it was...

Where was it?

Where was she? A dream? A dream? **A DAMN DREAM?!!**

Tomiko was standing up on solid ground. Nothing man-made. Nothing fake. Just real. In a yard..in front of a great white house. Home? No..this wasn't from memory. But she figured this was earth. She figured Earth was this. She figured maybe nothing had changed. Maybe nothing had.

Now this was a dream..a dream..and she got very tense. No it didn't have those jump rope girls singing that infamous rythme. There wasn't a Freddy..(no more Nightmare ON Elm street movies again.)..so no fear..

so no fear.

then..she was yanked to home again.

"TOMIKO!"

She woke up again panting, sweat dripped on her foreheads and cheeks. Her eyes were even watery. Nothing important. Nothing much so. Who's voice? Who's? Not Robespierre's...because she tilted her head seeing his slumped figure in the chair beside her bed. Eyes shut. Sleep. The lights had gone out. The lights were out..and the room was trying to stimulate darkness. The night. They did a good damn job of it. They did.

She then feeling that perhaps she was still asleep, sat up adjusting herself to the night of the room. "Tomiko." The voice whispered. It pulled her to look down.

"OH!" She cried in happiness gathering all relief and swipping away her sweat and hotness. Natsumi was there. Natsumi. That girl. That child. ! YEAH!

It felt up in her heart!

"Natsumi? Sweetie..? Why are you here..alone?-" She cooed softly relaxing the tense muscules.

"because...I wanted to see you. Because i did Miss Tomiko." The child declared proudly. Natsumi was just being so sweet..but..why was she alone like this?

But Tomiko calmed herself. "Don't you know this can be dangerous?"

"Do you?" She questioned extending a hand out to the child. Natsumi pulled back. The sudden closeness had vanished. "I can say that is sweet of you..but i think you should go back-" She almost reeled back herself..but something told her to keep out her aching arm.

"I want you to take me."

Tomiko's pupil widen, but dilated back.Such eerieness...Such.. She didn't need to be driving herself crazy like this. She always was the enemy but it had to be pushed aside. Natsumi took her hand and utimately dragged Tomiko off the bed and out the door. No thoughts of leaving actually struck her. Natsumi was the sign of her freedom. It was good enough for her.

No consequences to her. None to her actions. They wandered into the empty hallways. Surely this was a dream..and Natsumi was a guide..Tomiko cocked her head from side to side examining the surroundings. Empty. Pale. Bleak.

Natsumi was becoming quite the little leader. She was determinded. She was bold and had a lot of courage. Nothing struck this child. They entered away from the corridors into the holo-deck and a scene was already playing. Where was this going to? What reason? **WHAT REASON?**

Natsumi then did stop. The scene was blackness. The scene was dark and unlike anything she'd experience..almost scary..almost terrifiying..and almost striking..

Tomiko was frighten and thought it all to be surreal to the point that it actually hurt..it hurt..? IT HURT? She then jerked the child. This wasn't going back. This wasn't. Wasn't she, the grown-up suppose to be leading?!

"Natsumi..Natsumi..." She muttered the repeatings shaking the child and lifting her off the ground. Even though, they hadn't gone far into the holo-deck, it still was proudly impacted her.

The child refused any words. The child was **MUTE! WHY?!** Tomiko put the child back down and dragged the child half-heartedly through the exit and out into the hallway. Still emptyness.

Still so. Why was this so strongly on her? So strongly crushing her!

WHY?!

"Natsumi! Natsumi! We must go back!! C'mon!" Then something gripped her. It took her from the inside that she should leave. Run away. Run away. Just leave this be..go alone..but Tomiko was holding onto Natsumi refusing this. But she did start running and Natsumi came along. They ran down. They ran across. They ran through. But they still were no where near anything.

Tomiko sighed and pulled herself and the child to a crossway hiding while leaning against the wall. Natsumi buckled down to the ground with her knees pressed to her face.

Nothing could appease this. Nothing..but was this a dream? A dream? A dream? If it was..then she wanted to wake up from it!! Why couldn't she?!

Natsumi was silent. Still mute. Still alone in herself. Tomiko while panting, glazed at the child. The fragile image, the fragile figure of the child. Then it all came to her. She staggered away from the wall and flipped around then felt something crush her. She backed up against the other wall and began crying. This was a dream. A dirty dream.

They both couldn't speak. They both couldn't get away. There wasn't any choice for them both. There wasn't. There wasn't..

"TOMIKO!!!!!!!!"


	11. Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters nor AKFG(their songs..) and Robespierre..I just own my own!..haha

Me: Just inspiration from Holding out for a hero by frou(x2) and other random crap.. .

Chapter 11: Hero

There wasn't anything to suggest much..but there wasn't anything anyway. Tomiko heard her name and was puzzled. Who was calling her..who was yelling for her? It wasn't Natsumi..was it? She swayed her eyes to the child. The child was completely frozen over in her pose. She almost though that the child was dead..that she been transformed into a statue..and back..placed back into her suitcase.. She cringed. No, that wouldn't happen anymore. But this was a dream. They were stuck in this dream. They weren't free. So much for so. So much for that..

"Natsumi, hon?" She tipped the child's shoulder shuddering at the mere nonreaction of such action. Surprisely, Natsumi responded, raising her eyes. Her eyes were dark and warm..they were fluid..and flowing..their emotions were complex, so still.. "Natsumi? Do you know whats happening?"

"I don't. I don't know anymore!" She screamed and cried banging her head on the wall. Tomiko tensed. She was hesisted. "Natsumi..please..if you know..then.."

"I DON'T!!" She screeched, wilding up whining.

Tomiko sweatdropped, then went to being serious. It seemed somehow Natsumi had known..and now was lost. What was she leading to anyway? She wondered on this scared and feeling her breasts crushed into her chest cavity. Her chest was empty. It was empty except her heart and her breasts squishing in it. Natsumi retracted herself back into her knees and her hair. The feeling was mutual. "But.."

"But I do know from before Miss Tomiko.."

"Miko. Call me so. So what did you know before then?"

Natsumi's tone was weak and fragile and threatening its own death. It was forcing from her barely parted lips and just tossing and turning away.

"You do? So if you do know..who..where are we..?"

"We are being called..no..I am..they are calling me.."

Tomiko knelt down and cringed. "Natsumi..Please..who is calling you? Who is it? If they are..then why is it my name and not yours?!"

"They don't know.." She whispered creepy like and soundlessness echoed after she finished. The weight of all silence hanging. The weight of all that could crush. Of course, they couldn't of called for Natsumi. Natsumi wasn't her name afterall..she and Data and made it up! But why her's? Why her's? Surely they wouldn't know her..but they did somehow..They did somehow. They did. "Know what? Natsumi?! Natsumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed putting her hands up to her face. She began to nibble on her fingers, gently caressing them with her lips and bitting softly down on them.

A few moments passed. It passed. It passed to eternity.

then again..

**"TOMIKO!!!!"**

Tomiko straighten up and waited. "Natsumi..Natsumi..please.."

"I can't. They won't like that.."

"TO HELL WITH IT!"

"I can't..sorry miko..Sorry.."

Sorry..Yes Sorry..Then her name again**.."TOMIKO!!!!"**

It was stronger and growing into her. It was nagging into her mind. It was on the edge of so. Natsumi doubled up in pain and screamed. The screamed pierced Tomiko's ear and almost made them burst, so she covered them forcefully hoping that this scream would block out anything more eerie name callings. It didn't. It didn't suffice. Tomiko stood up. She was going to face this. But she couldn't leave Natsumi here. Not here. Not alone. Fear gripped her. She gasped. She gasped for quiet air to breath but it suffocated her nicely. Suffocated her nicely..so she moved a bit to breath something. To put something back in her lungs. "Miko..They are coming.." Natsumi bounced up and moved aside.

"Who?!!"

"Them.."

Tomiko twisted her head. Something fell on her face..and immediately..her dream ended..

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**"HOLD HER DOWN!!!!!!!!!!" **Tomiko heard the daunting and demanding voice of Beverly Crusher administrate over her patient. Tomiko, her patient. She was somehow screaming and jerking about. She wouldn't be sedated. She refused and fought for control as the nurses took care of her. It apparently it got so bad that, some Bridge officers had to be called in. In her delirium, she wailed on about knowing something and calling for the single sounding name that came to her mind.

"I WILL NOT!! DATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dr. Crusher was the brave soldier on the front lines. She was flipping her hands around..until Data did come and restrained her. Only then, did Tomiko yelped out a random rambling. "Data! I know it! I know it!"

"Know what, Miss Tomiko?"

"I KNOW IT! and I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! DATAAAAAaa..Stop them! STOP THEM!!" She whined kicking one of the nurses who knocked up against another bed. Data was puzzled. Know what? Know what? If she fell asleep now..she'd lose it! She'd lose all of it! She knew so! She thought so! She had to be right and only he could listen to her now! Only him! Only him!!! He was there for the beginning of this..maybe not so..but he had to stop them for her sake. For her sake!

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! I DON'T DATA! WHAT OF NATSUMI?! I KNOW!! CALL IN THE CAPTAIN! I MUST SPEAK WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Data still held on as Dr. Crusher began getting ready to sedate her. Tomiko began crying. Began sobbing. The tears streaked down. Why could they resort to this? Why this? "Why?"

"Because I know..I know those people who want Natsumi!"

But it didn't explain her name being called. None of it. "Miss Tomiko-I cannot-"

This little talk got to Data who surprisely took Tomiko's advice and picked up her much to the charagrin of Dr.Crusher who complained and bitched. He took her and put her over his shoulder, carrying her outside.

He dashed with her to the observational lounge where the captain was sure to be. The breeze was caused and her tears sparkled down. She shut her eyes. She knew it all.

"Captain."

Picard was there, just staring out through the window at space. He must of looked out of it a million times..but it seemed different this time.

"Captain." He turned to see Data carrying Tomiko and placing her down on her crumpled legs. They were stone. Her legs were but she felt to be driven on her own aderline and her own passion for this.

"Yes?"

"Captain-" Tomiko stumbled a bit..and Data rushed to her..but she pushed him away. She rather do this on her own. She'd rather.

"I know everything now..you are talking to the Romulans..aren't you?"

"Yes-How do you-"

"I know..Natsumi told me..She told me.."

Picard gave her a sombre face. It was to be expected. Tomiko panted, weak and..frustrated and probably out of such relaxation was coming her at the cost of her health. Her own health. He smiled at her..and took a seat. She collasped into her seat.


	12. Scarring to the heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek nor the characters..I just own my original characters!

**Chapter 12: Scarring to the heart**

What was going on? Was Picard going to demand that she spill everything? Everything? Everything? She had the most fearful stance of anyone..of anything..So she didn't answer..nor start any sort of conversation..and so the whole moment she stayed, she stayed in the silence. They all did. She darted her eyes to Data and expected some support now..despite rejecting it earlier.

Help Help

Her mind screamed that. It screamed such..so loud that she nearly had an heart attack despite her young age. Her screaming..her screaming violently ripped in her chest and she could..and she could..

"I see you are at a lost Miss Tomiko."

Finally she found her voice.

"Yes..I am captain.."

He coughed and perhaps that signaled something in her..something to make her jump start the conversation back to life. She was the only one to do it. She was..

"Sir..you haven't.."

"Haven't what?" He quickly interjected at the end of her sentence.

She shook her head.

All she could ever think about..all she could ever…was gone somewhere..

"You won't let Natsumi go back to the Romulans, will you? They seem dreadful—"

"You don't want that, do you? And you have a clear reason for it, right?"

Again she felt numb. No clear reason..just a feeling..a spine tingling feeling that wouldn't quit even now..How much could he go on with just her feelings? Not very much. Not very much, could he. But she could believe such a girl like Natsumi could ever belong to the Romulans, not that she couldn't see..not that she didn't understand them..it was more than that..more than that..They seemed pretty cold to her..and a child, whether human or not, needed to be in the company of humans..and..She just didn't want Natsumi to go! Not to go back! Not to that suitcase, they cruelly placed her! Not to that fate of uncertainty! So the moment passed for her tears and actions had to be done, they had to be..

"I don't but she can't go back..and my word should be good. Better than anything I have currently."

Now she hoped the truth wouldn't sting anymore when he told her that Natsumi couldn't stay. She was somehow counting on his doubt and suspicion...and his abandonment of this cause.

"Don't you know they're here already? They want her."

"They can't."

Was Picard really going to give in to those demands? Was he? Didn't he know that the Romulans were trying to be bullies and nothing more? Didn't Picard see such a fact floating up in his face? Didn't he? Didn't he? Still she hoped, he was somehow a reasonable person..so far, he proved to be..in times that weren't so nice..Yet..could this situation really prove more to her, then ever possible? Beyond a doubt...beyond such a one..it couldn't be so.

"You seem...resolved to not let that happen.."

"But..I am sir. I have always been so."

He looked at her more closely trying to understand her better. She wasn't exactly the easiest person to understand and that was saying a lot.

It was enough for her. It was enough for her, not to be guessed by other people. Not by them. "But.."

"If the Romulans endanger my crew..my ship because of one girl..then I must be obliged to let her go. Do you understand that Miss Tomiko? I take safety very seriously here. Everyone here will be safe under me and I will not put them in unnesaccary danger. If Natsumi, does cause this danger then.."

She knew the rest. He didn't have to say the rest. He didn't need to. She knew and it sunk in with her deeply. "Then goodbye, but.."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I want to go with her, can't you grant me that?"

She cringed at the thought of leaving this comfortable ship for a unsured future with the Romulans who could kill her if needed. She thought of leaving Robespierre by himself..her love..her warmth..and her damn brother! Well whatever on that last part. The others she could hardly stand it. She could.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sir, and don't try to stop me either, because I will always find a way.."

A threat.

"Then.."

Uneasiness..and..finally..He left to make his arrangements and she cried. Cried. Data, being still in the room, rushed to her and knelt beside her. But he couldn't get much out of her besides, "it has to be done..it has to be done.."

Did he want to be human still?

Did he? Did he? DID HE, DAMNIT? Where would she be going anyhow? She knew she'd go with Natsumi..but where? Where? Where? What would happen to her, after she left this ship? Were the Romulans even friendly? Were they? So many unanswered questions. So many..so many dangling in front of her. She didn't even bother to ask. She wasn't going to. She had enough talking to. She wanted to talk to no one today, anymore. It wasn't worth her frustration.

"I gotta go pack."

Data nodded. He picked her up again and they left.


End file.
